


In Fraganti

by Ascella_Star



Series: Parallel Worlds [2]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Dirty minds, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did you hear that?</p>
<p>Everybody looked at her with uncertainty… so she told them she was sure she heard something strange… after a few seconds in silence, everybody else heard it… they followed the strange sound… something that sounded suspiciously like hard breathings and pants…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fraganti

 

Silent steps were heard down the large hallway of the palace, steps coming from two figures that were trying not to be discovered. They have a mission and they will do everything to grant the wish of one and an adventure for the other.

This was something neither of them had ever done, at least not there, and while they had been in that place before, they had never been there at such an hour… just in time for everybody to be in bed or in their rooms… making this the perfect moment for them…

They had been planning this for days; they had thought of every possible scenario and taken all possible cautions…

Everything had started one night….

* * *

_flashback..._

**\- Hey Lantis… what if next time… we do it somewhere else?**

**\- doing it in another place? Hum… where do you want to?**

**\- What about in the kitchen? Or, what if we do it in the throne room?**

**\- Hikaru, don't you think the kitchen is a very common place for it? Besides, the throne room is way too uncomfortable for it.**

After a brief pause while they resumed their previous activities, this time Lantis suggested…

**\- What about at Presea's Workplace? Maybe we can find there something extra for us to use?**

At seeing his redhead's look of excitement, he knew without words that she absolutely loved the idea… so after finishing their current activities, they began planning on what they would do in the Workplace of an ignorant Master Smith.

* * *

Replaying the events of the day, after a long and tiring schedule, the Master Mage of Cephiro, along with Presea, Umi and Ascot, were walking peacefully through the hallway, in hopes of reaching their bedrooms and have some much deserved rest; they were having a light chat, filled with some laughs and jokes about the other occupants of the castle.

But as time went by, a comfortable silence fell upon them… a silence which was suddenly interrupted by Umi, who stopped dead in her tracks and simply said…

**\- did you hear that?**

Everybody looked at her with uncertainty… so she told them she was sure she heard something strange… after a few seconds in silence, everybody else heard it… they followed the strange sound… something that sounded suspiciously like hard breathings and pants… that were coming from the Master smith Workplace…

They decided to hear a little more before properly investigate what was happening in there… who knows! Maybe there was a monster hidden in between the weapons!

* * *

**\- Ah ah ah… Hikaru… ah ah… are you sure of this?**

**\- Ah Lantis… ah it is… to late… for ahhhh turn around… don't you think?**

**\- Yo –You're… Right…**

The ones in the other side of the door weren't sure of what to think…

It seems that the fire knight and the magic swordsman were… busy to put it someway… Presea was as red as a tomato just by the thought of what they could be doing on her desk; Clef was in clear shock… he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing; Umi was making a great effort at not laughing out loud; she never thought that her most innocent friend was capable of something like that! Poor ascot was so embarrassed that he was looking for a place to hide…

After a few minutes, Clef regained his senses and decided to put an end to this situation, so readying his staff he went to open the door…

And what they found on the other side of the door, left them even more stunned…

* * *

When they finally regained their breath, Hikaru and Lantis decided to use Presea's desk for a better fulfillment of their wishes, so while he was making sure everything they'll need was ready, she decided to explore a little bit…. It was during that inspection that she found that "something extra" Lantis had suggested.

Taking it with careful hands, Hikaru put it on the table beside everything else. When everything was ready, they decided to continue with their little "adventure"… that was the moment when the door was abruptly opened…

**\- What the hell is going on here?**

Hikaru and Lantis turned their heads to the source of the voice… seems that even with all the extra caution they took, somebody had caught them. They were speechless… how in hell were they going to explain exactly what were they doing or why were they doing it here? Then again, it was Presea who spoke first at seeing something familiar in the desk, so closing slightly her eyelids asked...

**\- And what exactly are doing with my box of special cookies?**

Giving a quick glance at said box, and after some nervous laughter, Hikaru explained that she wanted to have diner in a different place, other than the dining room or the little table at her bedroom, so she asked Lantis to have it somewhere else… having been the chosen place the Master Smith's workplace.

When they were questioned about the labored breaths they heard, it was Lantis who, trying to hide an amused smile, explained that they arrived no too long ago, and that they had run along the great hall in order to evade everybody.

The newcomers exchanged some glances, some nervous laughter, and in the end, they decided to leave the couple to have their diner alone… everybody was ashamed of the bad thoughts they had about their friends.

Later, when they ended their meal and while cleaning the place, Hikaru suddenly asked

**\- Lantis, what do you think they thought we were doing? They seemed surprised when we told them we were just having diner…**

This time, for the redhead's delight the black haired man chuckled and still smiling he said

**\- Nothing for you to worry about, my dear Hikaru…**

**Author's Note:**

> I really had lots of fun while writing it, so I hope you had as much while reading it.


End file.
